frasierfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinner At Eight
Dinner at Eight is the 3rd episode of Season 1 on NBC series Frasier. Synopsis FATHER'S NIGHT -- Frasier (Kelsey Grammer) and Niles (David Hyde Pierce) hope to spend some quality time with their father, Martin (John Mahoney), and to broaden his horizons by taking him to dinner at their type of restaurant: trendy and pretentious. Meanwhile, Niles has an unexpected reaction to his first meeting with Daphne (Jane Leeves). Plot Shh! They're Here The episode begins with Frasier's show, a lady calls asking for help about her annoying in-laws when suddenly they arrive home and put her and Frasier in a ridiculous position. How Many Sharks Died...? Niles visits Frasier's apartment, leading to Niles' first encounter with Daphne Moon. The brothers discuss their significant differences of taste from their father, and decide to treat their father to a fancy French restaurant called Le Cigare Volant in an attempt to improve his sense of style. Honey, Don't At the Station, Roz tells Frasier she met a strange guy who has fear of honey. Dinner At Eight Unfortunately, the restaurant loses their reservation, and the three characters visit a steakhouse at Martin's suggestion. Tim-Berrr! The wait staff immediately cuts Frasier's and Niles' ties upon their arrival, claiming a reversed "dress code." Frasier and Niles complain continuously about the style of food, and Martin grows so frustrated that he leaves. In an attempt to show respect for their father, Frasier and Niles spend the rest of the night trying to finish their meals. Ending Frasier and Niles keep eating their steaks after the Timber begins closing. Starring Guest starring :Patti LuPone as Pam (caller) Co-Starring :Eve Brent as Timber Mill Hostess :Laurie Walton as Timber Mill Waitress Trivia *Although Le Cigare Volant is a fictional restaurant, it is the name of a wine that is made in California. *After correctly guessing Daphne's Manchester accent, Niles tells Daphne that he is an Anglophile. *Each episode has a different beginning title to do with the Skyline of Seattle. This episode features lights turning on in the surrounding buildings near the Space Needle. *Kelsey Grammer once stated that "Dinner at Eight" was his favorite episode in Frasier. *'Dinner At Eight' was a George S. Kaufman/Edna Ferber play adapted to a 1933 film, from which the ending, involving Jean Harlow as Kitty, is probably the best known part:- *The guests slowly walking into the dining room for dinner, while Kitty tells Carlotta, "I was reading the craziest book the other day. (Dramatic double-take from Carlotta) Do you know that this man says machines will soon take the place of every profession?" Carlotta looks her up and down, and says, "My dear, that's something you never need worry about." *Despite having a relationship that spans the entire eleven years of the show, Daphne and Niles are introduced to each other for the first time in this episode. *Niles refers to his housekeeper "Mary." In later episodes, her name is changed to Marta and becomes an actual character. Photos Laws.jpg Niles_and_Daphne.jpg Frasier_and_Roz.jpg Dinner.jpg Eight.jpg Timber.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1